Cherry
by LadyGlee
Summary: Une cerise malfaisante. Un sauveur inconnu pas si inconnu que ça. Ou comment un drame dévoile ce qu'il y a au fond de votre coeur !


**Mon coup de coeur du moment dans Glee c'est le couple formé de Jake & Marley. J'ai longuement hésité à écrire une fiction sur eux mais j'ai fini par me lancer sans pouvoir m'arrêter ! J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**PS: j'ai choisi une cerise car ça fait mon cliché qu'une cacahuète ou une olive. Et je trouve ça plus sensuel. (je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, cela n'engage que moi) **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Elle étouffait, suffoquait, essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Rien n'y faisait ! Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle distinguait vaguement un attroupement autour d'elle mais personne ne savait réellement comment l'aider. Les larmes commençait à lui brouiller la vue et elle était à présent totalement paniquée. Elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer quand elle sentit deux bras puissants qui l'entouraient. Ils pressèrent vigoureusement sa cage thoracique délogeant ainsi la cerise qu'elle avait avalé de travers. L'air repassait enfin dans ses poumons, elle était sauvée. Pour autant la personne qui la tenait ne l'avait pas lâchée. Heureusement car elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de tenir debout seule. La vision encore troublée par les larmes, la respiration hoquetante, elle se rendit compte qu'on l'avait assise. Elle prit le verre d'eau devant elle et but une gorgée pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait failli y passer tout ça à cause d'une cerise. Ou pour être plus précis, à cause de Jake Puckerman.

C'était au moment où elle avait vu Kitty se jeter à son cou que la cerise avait joué son rôle. Elle était totalement folle de Jake mais trop timide et peu sûre d'elle Marley n'avait jamais osé lui faire part de ses sentiments. De toute façon elle n'était pas son genre. Il préférait les filles populaires et pas celles effacées. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle, Marley Rose était la seule amie au féminin de Jake et entre eux ça n'irait pas plus loin.

La jeune fille juste remise de ses émotions chercha du regard la personne qui avait bien pu lui sauver la vie. A son grand regret personne ne se manifesta et la vie au lycée reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Plus tard dans la journée, Marley se repassa une nouvelle fois la scène de la cantine dans sa tête. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Pourquoi son sauveur ne voulait-il pas se faire connaître ? Personne n'avait voulu lui révéler son identité et ça énervait profondément la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'elle eut un déclic. Le souvenir des deux bras musclés se firent plus précis et la sensation qu'elle avait eu se rappela à elle. Elle s'était sentie électrisée. Un frisson lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale la mettant dans tous ses états. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité entre ses bras. Une chaleur presque mystique l'avait envahie. Dans le feu de l'action elle ne s'en était pas aperçue à cause de la peur mais elle avait été toute chose dans les bras de la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui la mettait dans cet état et ce avec un simple regard.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Merci, dit Marley en s'approchant de la seule personne présente dans l'auditorium qui n'était autre que Jake.

- De quoi ? demanda le jeune homme s'en même se retourner.

- De m'avoir sauver de la méchante cerise tueuse, répondit-elle dans un rire.

- Je n'y suis pour rien.

Cette fois Jake s'était retourné et fixait Marley. Il tentait de l'impressionner mais elle était bien décidée à lui faire admettre qu'il était son sauveur.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle timidement.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi te cacher ? Pourquoi ne pas admettre que c'est bien toi qui m'a sauvé ? Pourquoi Jake ?

- Parce que.

Marley décida de changer de stratégie. Elle voulait le comprendre mais il n'était pas très loquace.

- Tu sais que c'est ta faute si je me suis étouffée ?

La surprise se lut dans les yeux de Jake. Elle était fière d'elle car elle avait eu la réaction qu'elle attendait. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre se faisant toujours face.

- Oui t'as faute ? C'est quand j'ai vu Kitty t'embrasser que j'ai avalé la cerise de travers. C'est quand même ironique comme situation non ? Après avoir failli me tuer tu me sauves !

- Je suis désolé, Kitty m'a sauté dessus par surprise mais je l'ai repoussé ap...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi, l'interrompit Marley. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Juste, pourquoi avoir disparu après m'avoir sauvé ?

Cette question revenait sans cesse car elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami. Jake continuait de la regarder fixement, elle voyait bien qu'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur et qu'il hésitait à tout déballer. A sa grande surprise il prit la parole :

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir c'est pour ça que je me suis caché. Quand Kitty m'a sauté dessus je l'ai repoussé et j'ai vu que tu t'étouffais. Mon sang s'est glacé et la panique s'est emparée de moi. J'étais paralysé et je me sentais impuissant. Puis quand j'ai vu que personne ne réagissait j'ai eu comme un électrochoc. Plus qu'une seule chose comptait à mes yeux : te sauver. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Grâce à cet incident j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas, que je ne peux pas te perdre. J'ai également pu me rendre compte que tu étais ma plus grande faiblesse parce que tout ce qui touche à toi me rend anxieux et j'ai peur que tu t'éloignes de moi mais que tu étais ma plus grande force car pour toi je serais capable de soulever des montagnes. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fui, il fallait que je fasse le vide et que j'assimile toutes ces choses. Je tiens tellement à toi...

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un murmure. Jake s'était approché de Marley dont les larmes commençaient à roulaient sur ses joues. A présent leur visage se touchaient, leur nez se caressaient, se cherchaient. Aucun des deux n'osa rompre l'infime distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Et lorsque leur bouche se trouvèrent enfin, aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire qui avait cédé en premier. Le baiser se fit timide au premier abord. Il s'intensifia lorsque Marley passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Et se fit passionné et fiévreux quand Jake entoura la taille de sa bien-aimée.

A contre cœur ils mirent fin à ce moment magique mais Jake ne lâcha pas Marley et Marley ne se détacha pas de Jake. Ils voulaient profiter au maximum de cet instant, de peur que la réalité ne les rattrape. Puis elle entendit son compagnon lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Au fait qui t'as dit que c'était moi ?

- Personne. Je le savais c'est tout, lui souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

**La scène des visages l'un contre l'autre, du baiser d'esquimau est inspiré par l'épisode 4x17.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, bon ou mauvais je ne mords pas !**


End file.
